firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Imperial Cruisers
Tector Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: No Description: Initial version of the Imperial Star Destroyer designed at the end of the Clone Wars to provide more firepower to the fleets of the Republic and later to the Empire. The Tector Star Destroyer has more weapons designed to destroy the enemy. However, it was designed as a cruiser and it does not carry escort fighters, by this so often it is accompanied by ships that have that capability. Imperial Star Destroyer MKI Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber Description: Imperial Mark I Star Destroyer, with its 1600 meters long vessel is the preferred insignea imperial commanders, specifically designed to attack and besiege enemy planets with more powerful weapons. Imperial Star Destroyer MKII Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, heavy turbolaser, missiles Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber Description: Imperial Class Mark II Star Destroyer with its 1600 meters long vessel is the preferred insignea imperial commanders, specifically designed to attack and besiege enemy planets with shields and weapons even more powerful than its predecesor. Imperial Star Destroyer MKIII Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, advanced missiles Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Avenger, TIE Scimitar Description: Imperial Mark III class Star Destroyer, with 1600 meters long vessel is the preferred insignea imperial commanders, specifically designed to attack and besiege the enemy planets MKIII is equipped with the latest combat technologies. Allegiance Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, heavy turbolaser, lanzadores de advanced proton torpedoes, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Fighter, Gunboat class Alfa XG-1 Description: Modified version of the Imperial Destroyer designed for the escort and protection of strongly fortified worlds, with the most powerful armament is characterized by your size of 2200 meters and his absence of zone of docking for light ships as well as of hangar visibly which makes him less vulnerable to certain attacks. Dominator Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, heavy turbolaser, missiles Abilities: Generate interdictor field-Missile jamming Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber Description: The cruiser Dominator is a ship of multiple uses, since the Inmovilizador 418 was not created for long battles, nevertheless this one combines good offensive capacity of a good Star Destroyer with the aptitude to extract ships of the hyperspace of the Inmovilizador. Imperial Star Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, heavy turbolaser, flak guns Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 48 Fighter type: TIE Avenger, Gunboat class Alfa XG-1 Description: An Imperial design with a size similar to that of a Cruiser Mon Calamari but equipped with a proper armament of a much bigger ship. The Imperial Cruiser is provided with turbolaser batteries, batteries of ions and anti-fighter laser cannons for defensive. Predator Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, flak guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Agresor, TIE Opressor Description: Designed to replace in combat the prestigious destroyers of the class Allegiance and to present itself as a powerful substitute of the traditional destroyers of the Imperial class in the defense of the Imperial worlds, the Predator is provided with the most modern armament to fulfill his targets. Relentless Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: 0.45 Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, advanced missiles, heavy rockets Abilities: Blast-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: TIE Avenger, Gunboat class Alfa XG-1 Description: The Heavy Cruiser Relentless is a new concept of ship of attack, escaping of the big Imperial designs, this ship offers a big potency of fire and reliability in combat with a size not much major than that of a Stlar Destroyer. Titan Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: Missile gunboat, TIE Defender Description: With his more than 3,2 km long the Heavy Cruiser of the Class Titan represents one of the most powerful weapon of the Imperial Navy and one usually sees her protecting the principal Imperial planets. Equipped with the most destructive weapon it can plant facing any ship that is proposed. Redeye Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Sensor jamming-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: Missile gunboat, TIE Defender Description: Highly modified version of the famous Titan Heavy Cruiser, designed as a command ship, it has a powerful interference system and a better ability to deploy fighters.The Redeye has more powerful weapons. Tyrant Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes, heavy rockets, flak guns, heavy ion guns, antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Barrage-Generate interdictor field Deploy fighters: No Description: Designed as experimental platform of weapon, with aptitude to shoot at very long distance the whole big variety of torpedoes, rockets and missiles. The Tyrant also possesses defensive armament anti-fighter and although it is not provided with the potency of fire of a destroyer incorporates batteries turbolaser and of ions capable of causing serious damages to the ships that dare to attack her for what as distinct from excessive escort does not need other ships missile launcher. Likewise as experimental ship the Tyrant is provided with a gravity generator which does not need that the ship is immobile to be activated. Torpedo Sphere Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Advanced proton torpedoes, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-Barrage Deploy fighters: No Description: Designed for break enemy shields, these oval ships can fire thousands of torpedoes on few seconds breaking all the enemy defenses. The unique problem are its own defenses, they are low and it needs other small ships for fighter defense. Secutor Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Cañones laser anticaza, cañones de iones pesados, baterias turbolaser pesadas, cañones flak, lanzadores de misiles avanzados Abilities: Amplificar potencia armas-Amplificar potencia motores Deploy fighters: Si Number of fighters: 96 Fighter type: TIE Agresor, TIE Opressor Description: Modern design of heavy carrier. With a size similar to a Allegiance Star Destroyer but with the latest weapons and systems that make this starship a perfect for defend the frontiers from the Remnant. Categoría:Space Cruisers